


Девять

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Санджи девять лет, когда пушечное ядро пробивает потолок и проходит прямо через его тело. К счастью, он уже мёртв.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	Девять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304176) by [Welcome_PleaseMakeYourselfComfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_PleaseMakeYourselfComfortable/pseuds/Welcome_PleaseMakeYourselfComfortable). 



Санджи девять лет, когда он просыпается, и понимает, что грызущий голод, терзавший его, прекратился. Ну, или не совсем так. Он по-прежнему присутствовал, но изнурял уже не так сильно, как в предыдущие дни. Это немного тревожило.

Солнце безжалостно палит, заставляя волны жара подниматься от проклятой скалы, на которой он застрял. Но, как ни странно, это уже не беспокоит его так, как раньше.

Что он действительно замечает, так это странное ощущение… чего-то. В то время, как ужасные боли от голода значительно уменьшились, на смену им пришло странное ощущение. Он заметил, что волны океана бьются в постоянном ритме; море и небо извивались и благоухали от жизни, и Санджи _мог поклясться_ , что мир стал гораздо громче, чем раньше.

Почесав затылок, Санджи подумал, что это какой-то странный сон. Почему он больше не голоден? Было ли это чудом? Неужели он настолько привык чувствовать голод, что больше не может его чувствовать? Ничто из этого не имело смысла!

В уголке его глаз что-то шевельнулось. Санджи быстро развернулся, гадая, не приземлилась ли какая птица, чтобы дать отдых своим крыльям. Может быть, ему удастся поймать её и съесть. Он ничего не ел… он не помнит как давно, но это уже не имеет значения. Не тогда, когда он наконец сможет **_поесть_**.

Он останавливается, когда видит, что это не птица, а старый чудак. Санджи хмуро фыркает.

_«Глупый пират»_ , — думает он про себя, пока топает к сгорбившейся фигуре. — _«Он велит мне оставаться на своей стороне скалы, но сам даже не прислушивается к своему собственному правилу. Придурок.»_

Он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что, чёрт возьми, делает этот старик, когда видит, перед чем тот упал, и замирает.

Это был он. Его собственное тело, лежащее на земле.

Но…

В этом не было никакого смысла.

Потому что он стоял прямо здесь.

Но тогда почему старый дерьмовый пират сгорбился над его телом, неподвижный и тихий…

Санджи отшатывается назад, задыхаясь, ~~может ли он теперь так это называть? Дышат ли мертвецы? О боже, он был мёртв~~ у него кружится голова и слезятся глаза: осознание его положения ударило сильнее, чем волны, которые выбросили его за борт в ту самую ночь.

Этого просто не может быть, он не мог… не тогда, когда он даже не успел отплыть, чтобы увидеть море мечты. Не тогда, когда он даже не поблагодарил глупого ублюдка-пирата, который отдал свою ногу, чтобы увидеть, как он выживет.

Не тогда, когда у него не было шанса отплатить за услугу.

Санджи мысленно возвращается к старику, гадая, что тот собирается делать. Неужели он собирается съесть его? Использовать его как пищу, чтобы утолить голод? Возможно, он счастлив, избавившись от сопляка, который стоил ему ноги; который умер только для того, чтобы стать его следующей едой.

Он поворачивается, продолжая дёргать себя за волосы.

Старик молчит, глядя на маленькое холодное тельце ребёнка.

***

Итак, Санджи девять лет и **  
_он мёртв._  
**

***

Зефф ковыляет в лазарет и со стоном садится на своё место, до сих пор чувствуя слабость и дрожь в руках. Его тело постепенно привыкало, что в желудок поступает небольшое количество пищи, и доктор продолжает суетиться по поводу его питания. Лично ему это показалось немного глупым, но жаловаться было не на что. Восемьдесят пять дней на этой проклятой скале, и _он был жив, чёрт возьми_. Он не собирался исправлять это в ближайшее время.

Говоря о том, чтобы быть живым…

В ушах у него звенело, как от выстрелов. Врачи разрешили ему присутствовать на похоронах, как бы это ни было удручающе. В конце концов, тело, которое они отправили в море, было совсем юным. _Слишком молод_. Зефф вздыхает, мечтая о стакане виски или рома, и бросает взгляд на край своей временной кровати.

Полупрозрачная, колеблющаяся фигура маленького мальчика, которого они отправили в море, встречается с его глазами. Он замечает, что парнишка выглядит также, когда он вернулся к камню. Зефф бы хотел, чтобы тот выглядел по-другому.

_Он был худым, с кожей, облечённой на кости вместо плоти. Пустые, запавшие глаза пробивались сквозь светлые пряди волос, глядя сквозь облака на солнце. Интересно, что пытаются сказать эти сухие, потрескавшиеся губы? Он задавался вопросом, не это ли он намеревался потерять._

Зефф отряхивается от воспоминания.

— Эй, сопляк, — парень резко поворачивает к нему голову. — Когда ты наконец уйдёшь, чтобы жить дальше? Призракам нет места в мире живых.

В ответ он разочарованно хмурится.

— Я, — начинает малыш, голос его странно дрожит и искажается, — я пытался, старина. Но не могу.

— Разве у тебя есть какие-то незаконченные дела или что-то в этом роде? Ты ищешь мести?

Он получает неуверенный ответ.

— Даже не знаю.

Зефф тянется за кувшином и чашкой и дрожащими руками наливает себе стакан воды.

— Я не могу помочь тебе, если ты сам не знаешь. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем развлекать мальчика-призрака. Мне нужно открыть ресторан и управлять им, — вода холодная и успокаивающая. Его сердце — нет.

Закрученная бровь парня опускается ещё ниже. Он не обращает на это внимания.

_Он будет жить_ , думает про себя Зефф. Он пойдет дальше и попадёт на небеса или в какую-нибудь адскую загробную жизнь, в которую верит ребёнок.

Он напоминает себе не привязываться. В конце концов, мёртвые не могут сосуществовать с живыми.

***

Время течёт, дни сменились неделей, затем одна неделя превращается в несколько недель, а затем в месяцы. Малыш по-прежнему неподалёку, время от времени проплывает мимо своей комнаты или кухни.

Он не должен привязываться.

— Эй, баклажан, — возглас негодования. — Иди сюда. Я видел, как ты подбирал вещи, когда думал, что я не смотрю. Я не слепой, сопляк. Ты ведь работал на том корабле, верно? И ты должен знать, как мыть посуду.

Зефф делает вид, что не замечает, как растерянность малыша превращается в едва скрываемую радость.

***

О Барати ходит много слухи. Это довольно известный плавучий ресторан, который плавает в водах Ист-Блю. Работники довольно шумные и немного пугающие, но тем не менее они отличные повара. Еда великолепная, и обслуживание на высшем уровне, — если вы хорошо платите, конечно.

Там также водятся привидения. По крайней мере, это то, что вам скажут все, кроме владельца.

Клиенты расскажут вам о скатертях, которые сами собой аккуратно упадут на свои места. Огни, которые мерцают, и свечи, которые трепещут без ветра. Невероятное бормотание о пятнах от вина и вони гниющей рыбы, которая остается на одежде. Некоторые клиенты упоминают о небольших дополнительных угощениях, спрятанных под салфетками. Дети радостно хихикают и восхищаются волшебным конфетам, которые появляются в карманах, если они хорошо вели себя в тот день. Матери с новорожденными детьми будут помнить моменты, когда их плачущие дети внезапно успокаивались или счастливо смеялись без причины, как будто с ними кто-то играл.

Те, что были голодны и без гроша в кармане, будут шептать вам о еде, которая внезапно появлялась перед ними после того, как их вышвырнули. Это было изящно приготовлено и удивительно вкусно. Они вспоминали записку, нацарапанную свежими чернилами, где оставались следы на кончиках пальцев, обещая хранить тайну и пожелание прожить ещё один день. Они с улыбкой расскажут вам о том, как тайно обедали и уходили с лёгким сердцем и полным желудком.

Работники ресторана скажут вам, что иногда они могут слышать звук готовящейся пищи в глухую ночь; запах специй и вкус соли, просеивающейся на кухонные столешницы рано утром. Грязные тарелки, сложенные высоко в раковине, станут чистыми и сухими в особо напряжённые дни, когда никто не обращает на них особого внимания. Шепотки о жжении, вызывающем дрожь в позвоночнике, когда блюдо не было приготовлено на должном уровне или когда кто-то уходил для драки. Шеф-повар знает всё, что происходит на кухне, даже когда его там нет.

Если вы спросите владельца, то получите насмешку, а его взгляд на мгновение задержится в углу комнаты.

***

Санджи девять лет, когда пушечное ядро пробивает потолок и проходит прямо через его тело. К счастью, он уже мёртв. Он наблюдает, как старик рычит на странного новичка и заставляет его выполнять работу на кухне в обмен на ущерб, нанесённый ресторану. Странный подросток в соломенной шляпе кричит на старика, а затем получает несколько пинков за своё возмездие. Санджи озадачен таким поведением.

Его команда не менее странная. Там только трое других членов команды: мужчина с тремя мечами, ещё один мужчина с длинным носом и рыжеволосая девушка. Санджи озадачен тем, что этот пират каким-то образом думает, что может плыть по этим морям с таким скудным количеством членов экипажа — не говоря уже о том, что у них, по-видимому, нет повара или врача. Он же ненормальный!

И безумие продолжается, когда тощий человек, которого он тайно накормил, возвращается, чтобы принести беду на порог ресторана. Санджи видит, как воздух гудит от напряжения, и это только усиливается, когда человек с ястребиными глазами, в буквальном смысле, _врезается_ в него. Всё поднимается выше и выше, как волны на шторм, в то время как мечник мугивар, чёрт возьми, сражается с этим человеком, ни разу не отступив, а Санджи смотрит на это безумие, разливающееся перед ним, и удивляется. _Почему? Зачем выбрасывать на ветер свою жизнь? Почему они отказываются от завтрашнего дня в обмен на безумный шанс сегодня? Почему? Ты жив, разве этого недостаточно?_

Но, как бы безумно всё это ни было, Санджи не может отвести взгляд от мечника, **_Зоро_** — и его капитана по имени **_Луффи_** , который кричит — и его души, которая выходит из кровоточащего тела; _трещины, выложенные золотом и слоновой костью, звенят с новой целью. Он видит, как жидкие кости плавятся в меч, который дрожит и гремит в своих белых ножнах, выкрикивая обрывки старых обещаний, которые оставляют жгучий, горький привкус на его языке._

Он не может отвести взгляд от Луффи, чья душа поднимается в крещендо посреди битвы, глядя вниз на своего противника горящими глазами, прежде чем броситься в бой снова и снова, _посылая вспышки света, которые проливаются на расколотые половицы и в море_. Он наблюдает за своими криками о жизни, выдергивая копья из по-прежнему кровоточащих ран капельницей. Слова Зеффа о нерешительности и убеждённости заглушает одинокий человек, чья душа **_поёт_** , как колокольчики, и горит, как **_звёзды_** , — и Санджи может только гадать, каково это — _путешествовать с кем-то вроде Луффи?_

***

Санджи чувствует, как зов Олл-Блю возвращается к нему, ударяя в грудь, как хриплый голос дерьмового старикашки, который говорит ему, чтобы он не простудился.

Он говорит ему, что это глупо, потому что не может простудиться.

Зефф делает вид, что не замечает слёз, которые катятся по его щекам.

***

_Умирая, он мечтает о мистическом океане. Его желание летит к звёздам и падает обратно на землю, на скалу._

_Десять лет спустя он отправляется с живыми, чтобы исполнить это желание, для старика и ребёнка, которые умерли и ушли._

***

На столе мясо!

Луффи пускает слюни и радостно ухает, поглощая тарелки с едой и мясом, которые терпеливо ждут, когда их съедят.

Он был немного расстроен, когда старый шеф-повар не присоединился к нему. Ему нужен был хороший повар, а владелец Зефф был крутым пиратом! Но его деревянная нога…

Но если отбросить это в сторону, там была еда! И это было реально! Не мясо из сна, которое никогда не преследовало его, когда он просыпался, а настоящее, сочное мясо! Он готов был расплакаться от счастья. Или рассмеяться. Может быть, и то и другое.

Луффи немедленно начинает поглощать свой завтрак, в то время как Йосаку нервно оглядывает помещение. Наконец, он садится и замечает листок бумаги рядом с пустой тарелкой. Он поворачивается к Луффи, который набивает рот едой, как белка.

— Э-э, Луффи-аники?

— Ф-што? — Луффи отвечает с набитым ртом и вдруг вздрагивает. Странно!

— Я думаю, это письмо для тебя.

Йосаку нервно смотрит на бумагу в своей руке, пока Луффи допивает свой напиток.

— Что там написано?

Йосаку возится с бумагой, прочищает горло и читает, а потом раздаётся короткий шорох.

— Капитану корабля, — начинает он. — Меня зовут Санджи, и я хотел бы быть вашим шеф-поваром. Я уже много лет учусь готовить и умею драться. Взамен я хочу последовать за вами на Гранд Лайн и искать Олл-Блю. Это мистический океан, где соединяются все четыре моря, а это значит, что все океанские рыбы тоже там! Это мечта, которую мы с владельцем Зеффом разделяем. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне присоединиться к вашей команде.

Луффи проглатывает еду и задумывается.

Так этот Санджи знает владельца Зеффа? Если подумать, разве хозяин не сказал что-то вроде: _«позаботься о своём поваре»_ , когда уходил? Может быть, он говорил о Санджи.

— Хммм… кстати, где этот парень?

— Л-Луффи-аники…

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на дрожащего Йосаку.

— Я… эм… там написано, что он что-то вроде призрака. Дух? Дух-призрак. Аники, он мёртв!

Луффи широко улыбается и смеётся. Этот парень, Санджи, звучит забавно!

***

Усопп и Нами **сильно** расходятся во мнениях, когда уезжают из деревни Кокояши, визжа и цепляясь друг за друга. Усопп начинает бросать соль, а Нами вопит о проклятиях и злых духах. Они немного успокаиваются, когда Санджи готовит им ужин, хотя солонка находится подозрительно близко к снайперу. Зоро получает непосредственный опыт того, каково это, когда призрак проводит пальцем по (или через?) тебе, когда смеётся над идеей призрачного шеф-повара. Луффи получает сковородкой (или двумя) по голове за свои воровские руки.

Достаточно сказать, что время приёма пищи было намного оживленнее, чем раньше.

Затем все они быстро понимают, что не могут ни видеть, ни слышать своего нового шеф-повара, поэтому Нами прикалывает лист бумаги, пока они не получат доску и мел на следующем острове. Это работает: почерк Санджи довольно разборчив.

Команде до сих пор требуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что кухонная утварь летает вокруг, или странное чувство, как кто-то проводит пальцем или тычет в вас, чтобы привлечь внимание. Усопп рассматривает возможность прикрепления нескольких колокольчиков вокруг корабля.

***

Мерри ощущается, как яркие улыбки и сладкие слова, окрашенные мандариновой цедрой и солью. Это ново и странно, но на корабле есть тёплое ощущение **дома**.

_Звёзды продолжают вращаться, поскольку новые точки стремятся соединениться, нанизывая постоянно растущее созвездие._

_Солнечные лучи нежно расцветают на её голове, рассыпая лепестки по длинным, ярко-синим волосам. Руки у неё нежные, но сильные, а глаза не отрываются от приближающегося горизонта. Её душа, которая поначалу была так неуверенна, застывает в постоянном ритме; сердце бьётся, как барабан, требуя дождя._

_Пахнущий вишнёвым цветом снег порхает вниз с покрытых шерстью оленьих рогов на черничный нос и каштановый мех. Стеклянные мензурки с маслами и химикатами звенят о шарики мёдоподобных конфет, завернутые в чёрную ткань. Шаги превращаются из одного, затем из двух, затем из шести, чтобы никогда больше не быть одинокими. Он сияет вишнево-розовым, когда его копыта хлопают друг о друга в хихикающей песне ликования._

_Осторожная горечь окутала мягкую, сладкую сердцевину. Она гоняется за тайнами, которые окутывают её голову и жужжат во рту. Посыпанные солью страницы, выложенные засохшими цветами и камнями, вырезанными из давних времен. Тысячи рук расцветают из ее скрещенных рук, но она плачет, протягивая свои собственные руки к широким морям и ещё более широким улыбкам._

_Механические провода лязгали и с жужжанием вставали на место, прокусывая покрытые ржавчиной шестерёнки. Шипучие сладкие напитки пузырятся в морскую пену и взрываются облаками огня. Экстравагантные фанфары играют в унисон с громким, гулким звоном гонга. Большие, крепкие руки из металла и крови сжимают инструменты, чтобы строить и разрывать на части корпуса старых кораблей. Он нежен и жесток, как океан и его корабли._

Все они дышат **_жизнью_**.

***

Санджи девять лет, когда он смотрит, как Гоинг Мерри теряется в огне и уходит на морское дно.

Он благодарит Мерри за то, что она принесла ему жизнь, как делал бы это до приготовления пищи. Она выкрикивает слова благодарности за воспоминания и приключения.

Санджи улыбается, приветствуя Саузенд Санни с новым накамой на борту. Он радостно смеётся, когда Санни **_поёт_** в ответ.

_Она тоже дышит жизнью._

***

— Он довольно молод.

Робин поворачивается и смотрит на нового члена экипажа. Его голос тих и печален, когда он смотрит на сцену, где Луффи получает удар головой о парящую сковороду, в то время как Усопп и Чоппер умирают со смеху. Она удивляется, почему у него такой траурный вид.

— Доктор-сан достаточно опытен для своего возраста. Мы и правда беспокоимся о нём время от времени, но стараемся изо всех сил заботиться о нём. Он очень надёжный врач.

— А, я говорил о вашем… интересном поваре, — это привлекает всеобщее внимание.

— Ты видишь Санджи?! — Усопп, Луффи и Чоппер выкрикивают свой вопрос высокому скелету. Остальные смотрят на него с интересом.

— Думаю, что да. Возможно, мой дьявольский фрукт каким-то образом позволил мне увидеть Санджи-сана. В конце концов, мы оба мертвы, йо-хо-хо-хо! — хотя это странно, что он был единственным призраком, которого Брук видел за свою долгую жизнь.

— Кстати, сколько ему лет? — с любопытством в голосе вмешивается Нами. — Мы никогда по-настоящему не спрашивали.

Брук колеблется, затем смотрит на человека, о котором идёт речь. Он предположил, что ребёнку было около десяти, но не был абсолютно уверен…

Маленький повар ёрзает на месте, прежде чем поднять девять пальцев.

— Девять! Как молод! Так трагически молод.

— ДЕВЯТЬ? ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ **_ДЕВЯТЬ_**?!

Брук вздрагивает от неожиданности. Его сердце — не то чтобы оно у него было, череп шутит! — чуть не застряло в горле! Должно быть, он сказал это вслух.

Восклицание.

— Я думала, ему не меньше двадцати! Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас на борту был настоящий ребёнок? О боже, он же ребёнок-призрак, — Нами в ужасе захлёбывается, поддерживая тело Усоппа, который выглядел так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. На самом деле, он вполне мог уже упасть в обморок.

_Восклицание_.

— О боже, — Робин тихонько прикрыла рот рукой.

— Он моложе меня? — спросил Чоппер, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления. — Но он так много ругается!

— Маленький шеф-бро… а как же твоё детство? — Фрэнки плачет в носовой платок, комично сморкаясь в него время от времени. — Отныне я буду твоим супер лучшим старшим братом!

Лицо Зоро застывает в задумчивости, а палуба продолжает взрываться от шока.

Луффи молчит.

***

Экипаж довольно скоро успокаивается, и информация, наконец, просачивается внутрь. Это не очень красиво.

— Он… Боже, всё так запутано… ему действительно девять? Парню, который волей-неволей разбрасывает кастрюли и пинает ногами, **девять лет**? — спрашивает Усопп дрожащим голосом, уже проснувшись и совершенно потрясённый. Лицо у него бледное.

Тишина. Где-то в воздухе кричит чайка.

— Как давно? — спрашивает Зоро.

Брук смотрит на маленького повара. Санджи, который всё это время молчал и не шевелился, поднимает голову в сторону Брука.

— Я думаю… десять лет, — шепчет Санджи, нервно заламывая руки за пояс фартука. — Не знаю точно, не считал.

Брук озвучивает ответ, наблюдая, как команда вздрагивает. Он мысленно складывает цифры.

— Девятнадцать, хм, столько же, сколько и мне, — произносит Зоро.

Брук пытается представить себе стоящего перед ним девятнадцатилетнего юношу. Был бы он таким же высоким, как и мечник?

Санджи выводит его из задумчивости тихим голосом:

— Это… не совсем так. Мне всё ещё девять, просто я здесь дольше, чем следовало бы.

— Брук, — обращается к музыканту Чоппер, дёргая скелета за штаны. — Он где-нибудь ранен? Какие-нибудь раны или увечья?

— Нет, он выглядит нормально. Немного прозрачно, но в остальном всё в порядке, — и правда, если подумать, Санджи не выглядел так, будто ему было больно или плохо. На самом деле он выглядел довольно маленьким, но в остальном совершенно здоровым мальчиком.

— Я совсем не так выглядел, когда умер, — отвечает Санджи. — Я и правда выглядел так, как выглядело моё тело, когда впервые стал таким… но я изменил его. У старика всегда было странное выражение лица, когда он видел меня. Кроме того, я не умер от ран или чего-то ещё, так что скажи Чопперу, что всё в порядке.

Не умер ни от каких-либо ран? Может быть, он умер от быстродействующего яда? Или, может быть, состояние здоровья, которое забрало его во время сна. Хотя, судя по выражению лица Санджи, когда он передаёт информацию, это может быть не всё.

Он хочет спросить, но это было бы ужасно грубо. Он может сказать, что другие чувствуют то же самое.

Брук не знает, что сказать; воздух густой, и он не уверен, что шутка с черепом поможет. Конечно, он умер, но он также технически сейчас всё ещё жив. Это ребёнок, который мог бы жить и присоединиться к ним, как накама, с бьющимся сердцем, но у него отняли жизнь, и он умер…

— Теперь уже неважно, как он умер.

Несколько пар глаз устремляются на капитана корабля.

— Луффи! — удивлённо восклицает Нами, и все остальные повторяют её восклицанию. Он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Санджи может рассказать нам, если захочет, например, как это сделал Брук. Но если он этого не сделает, тогда всё в порядке, потому что это не имеет никакого значения. Санджи с нами, как наш повар и накама. Неважно, как он умер, потому что он до сих пор жив.

Никто ничего не говорит. Никто не знает, что на это ответить.

Затем лицо капитана расплывается в широкой и искренней улыбке.

— В любом случае! Санджи, я хочу есть! Мяса!

Санджи смотрит на своего капитана вращающимися глазами, руки дергаются, когда его фигура на мгновение искажается и трескается. Брук мельком видит порванную ткань и костлявые конечности. Он слышит шум разбивающихся волн.

Мягкий гул просачивается мимо лекции Нами к её скулящему капитану и проскальзывает в его ухо (дырку). Он чувствует, как судорога пробегает по его костям, когда единственный глаз смотрит прямо на его грудную клетку.

_Что такого видит Санджи, чего не видит Брук?_

Словно услышав его вопрос, маленький призрак говорит:

— Ты звучишь, как чёрная смородина… ксилофонное пианино.

Ну, а теперь он просто хочет услышать, как звучит ксилофонное пианино. Не то чтобы у него были уши, чтобы слушать, йо-хо-хо-хо!

***

Несколько дней спустя на обеденном столе остается письмо, адресованное остальным, написанное чёрными чернилами.

Робин читает историю о двух людях, застрявших на скале и почти ничего не евших. История рассказывает о восьмидесяти пяти днях под солнцем и дождём, о заплесневелых пайках, которых хватило всего на двадцать пять дней. Поскольку это всего лишь простая история, там нет маленьких глупых деталей, таких, как боли в животе и дождевые пиршества — в конце концов, прошли годы, это больше не имеет значения (другие сами заполнят пробелы в любом случае). История заканчивается тем, что одноногий мужчина и мёртвый ребёнок садятся на корабль, который прибыл слишком поздно.

На этом история заканчивается. На этом всё и должно было закончиться.

***

Санджи мёртв, а мёртвые не могут жить, но…

***

Небо усыпано звёздами, которые следуют за Луффи, когда он, с помощью Брука, находит Санджи, скорчившегося в кладовке. Он кладёт шляпу перед ребёнком и садится.

— Это ещё не конец. Ты ещё жив.

Так ли это? Неужели он действительно жив? Он всего лишь призрак, так можно ли считать его живым?

Можно ли ему жить, когда он уже мёртв?

_Он сияет, но не так, как золото или другие драгоценные камни. Он сияет, как солнечный свет и рассвет завтрашнего дня._

_— Эй, Санджи._

**_— Живи с нами._ **

Он смотрит на пару глаз, чувствует, как они впиваются в его прозрачную кожу, а Санджи всё плачет и плачет. Его руки оставляют волосы, чтобы убаюкать старую, но такую дорогую соломенную шляпу.

***

Он мёртв, он был мёртв последние десять лет, и он это знает, но…

Он хочет жить.

— **_Живи с нами._**

Он будет жить.

Если не ради себя, то ради них.

***

К настоящему времени многие знают о печально известной команде, о пресловутых пиратах Мугивары.

Банда пиратов-неудачников, плывущих по диким, бурным морям. Команда, которая, кажется, бросает вызов самой судьбе и сражается против сил, против которых они, во что бы то ни стало, казалось бы, должны были проиграть или умереть.

С другой стороны, сам экипаж ни в коем случае не является нормальным, даже по пиратским стандартам.

Восемь членов экипажа, все дико уникальные и разные по личностям и способностям. Резиновый капитан, демон-фехтовальщик, лживый снайпер, штурман-вор, тануки (олень!!!) доктор, археолог, Дитя Дьявола, киборг-плотник и музыкант-нежить.

Можно подумать, _можно подумать_ , что это не сработает — ничто не сработает с командой, состоящей из таких странных и взрывоопасно разных членов. Но они заставляют это работать, по-своему странно.

Но есть ещё кое-что странное в этих мугиварах. Иногда пираты, местные жители и дозорные шепчутся друг с другом:

— _Эй, ты слышал, что мугивары не одни? Вы слышали об их врагах, которые внезапно падают или получают удар из ниоткуда? А как насчёт голубого призрачного огня, который ярко горит, когда кто-то слишком близко подходит к одному из членов экипажа? Ты слышал, что даже когда корабль оставляют в покое, он **защищён**_?

Никто не знает, откуда этот дух и кто он такой.

Силы дьявольского фрукта отметаются — морской камень не делает ничего, чтобы избавиться от голубого пламени.

_Может быть, это дух бывшего члена экипажа_ , шепчут пираты.

_Может быть, это дух самого корабля_ , шепчут корабельщики.

_Должно быть, это заклинание из одного из их многочисленных путешествий_ , шепчут гражданские.

Никто не получает ответа.

***

Среди всех этих слухов, владелец плавучего ресторана смеётся в своём ресторане. Он потирает больную ногу и вспоминает жестокий океан, большую скалу и мальчика.

***

В то время как море прекрасно и доброжелательно, оно также коварно и **  
_жестоко_   
**, когда это возможно.

Оно даёт и забирает.

Такова судьба.

***

**  
_Он_  
** приходит снова.

Ужас заполняет всё его призрачное тело, когда Зоро превращается в ничто, кроме пыльных остатков потрескавшегося золота и покрытой базиликом слоновой кости взмахом руки Кумы.

Его отчаянные удары проходят фазу, когда его концентрация исчезает. Он не может придумать хорошей стратегии, чтобы как-то победить этого монстра. Он кричит Куме, чтобы тот остановился.

Кума его не слышит. Он не слышит его.

Санджи беспомощен, когда он смотрит, как все, кого он любит, исчезают с хлопком! И всё, о чём он может думать: _«нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не забирай их, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного. Возьми меня тоже, возьми меня туда, где они тоже есть. Позволь мне быть с ними, пожалуйста…»_

Санджи девять лет, и он мёртв, когда плачет с пригоршнями волос; когда Луффи исчезает у него на глазах.

Ему девять лет, и он чувствует, что умирает снова, когда плачет, одинокий и ни кем не услышанный.

***

_Пламя гаснет, и вселенная замирает._

_А потом? Чёрные дыры глотают и трясутся с новообретенной силой._

_А потом? Солдаты и пираты снуют вокруг, когда всё наклоняется._

_А потом? Красное переходит в белое. Всё останавливается._

_А потом?_ _Мир ** _взрывается_** в новую эпоху, отмеченную пролитой кровью и слезами._

***

~~3D~~ 2Y

Татуировка не уходит у него из головы.

Два года. Они встретятся через два года. Ничего страшного, Санджи подождёт.

Он будет тренироваться. Он станет сильнее ради своей команды.

Он станет тем, на кого его накама смогут положиться. Кем-то, кому они могут доверять, чтобы защитить их.

Санджи быстро вытирает слёзы и принимается за работу.

В конце концов, он должен жить дальше, если хочет встретиться с ними снова.

***

Гораздо труднее тренироваться в одиночку. Даже когда он только начинал, у него, по крайней мере, был Зефф, который помогал ему и составлял компанию. Санджи напоминает себе, что всё будет хорошо, потому что он не останется один навсегда.

Так что Санджи тренируется. Он экспериментировал, находил и расширял границы своих возможностей; было удивительно много нового, что он смог узнать о себе. Души, призраки и духи были слабо связаны между собой, но в то же время так различны.

Он обнаруживает, что может связать себя с Санни, давая возможность подключиться к кораблю и переместиться туда в любой момент. Поэтому Санджи дрейфует к другим близлежащим островам, проверяя время от времени Санни, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одинокой. Он начинает перенимать хитрости и новые рецепты от многочисленных — неосведомлённых — людей. Он находит библиотеку на маленьком острове на юге и проводит пару дней, тайком перелистывая несколько книг в закрытое время.

Он отмечает дни в календаре, оставленном на кухне Санни, и мысленно возвращается в то время, когда его тело было живым, но умирало. Он помнит, как вырезал счётные знаки на большом камне из камней и гальки. _«Ах_ , — думает Санджи, рисуя красным пером ещё один большой крестик, — _тогда я тоже отмечал дни»._

_Тогда он тоже хотел жить_.

***

Санджи натыкается на розовый остров с женскими душами и видит лицо, которое видел в газетах во время **инцидента**. Он задерживается из любопытства, но остаётся, когда более подробно изучает их кухню.

Ива просыпается на следующее утро с запиской на прикроватном столике и, конечно же, таинственный шеф-повар Муги-боя будет призраком, чего ещё он ожидал?

***

Два года. Это очень, очень долго.

***

Время почти ничего не сделало, чтобы изменить Санджи физически. Он всё ещё довольно худой мальчик, одетый в кухонную одежду. Его волосы всё ещё зачесаны набок, открывая взъерошенную бровь, открывающую единственный голубовато-серый глаз. Он всё ещё ребёнок.

Но время изменило его накаму.

Появились новые шрамы и стилистические изменения. Более длинные волосы и более толстые конечности. Они больше, сильнее. Сила течёт по их венам, и их руки огрубели от работы. Они стали старше.

_Их души тоже изменились. Новые запахи и всплески цвета и аромата, которые взрываются и ревут. Санджи вкушает радость и восторг, трудности и печаль._

Но, несмотря на то, что годы изменили их, они всё та же группа смешанных неудачников и мятежников, готовых к любым приключениям, которые ищет их капитан. Санджи протягивает руку и чувствует их трепещущие души, такие драгоценные и неповторимые, жаждущие отплыть в бескрайнее синее море.

— Конечно, — тихо говорит Санджи сам себе, когда Брук — девяностолетний и немного живой — поворачивается к нему и издаёт сердечный «йо-хо-хо-хо!».

_Чёрная смородина и виноград, выдержанные в леденящей душу мелодии. Он стар, и он похож на него, но также и на них. Иногда он поёт песни, не предназначенные для одного, кости гремят в квинтете, чтобы выдернуть струны. Цветные клавиши пианино звенят, посылая вибрации в море. Он слышит слабый зов откуда-то издалека._

— Санджи! Мяса!

_Слабое прикосновение дыма цепляется за Луффи, его капитана. Он потрескивает, как костёр, яркий и тёплый._

***

Санджи по-прежнему девять лет, он мёртв, но он широко улыбается, и его сердце переполнено болью, но он с абсолютной уверенностью думает, что **  
_он мог бы жить_  
** счастливо, как сейчас. 


End file.
